Call Me Jack
by ShadowFane
Summary: Set after AWE. Elizabeth is sitting on a beach in Port Royal missing our favorite captain. What happens when he shows up? JE fluff. Told in first person present tense. This is my first time with this type of storytelling, so if it sucks, I appologize in a


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing except my stories and my wandering mind full of ideas...**

They say if you love someone, you should set them free. If they come back to you, then it's meant to be. I let my love go, but he will never come back again. I made the biggest mistake of my life, and I'll never get the chance to say I'm sorry. He's gone forever, it's my fault, and I would do anything to get him back.

Sitting on the beach, starring out at the sea, looking for a ship long dead. I feel like a ship without a captain, forever to be lost at sea. I sigh, digging my fingers in the sand. I am a ship without a captain, because I killed mine.

Suddenly, two strong, rough hands come to rest on my shoulders, kneading the tense muscles beneith. I sigh, not caring who they are or what they want. If they mean to kill me, I'll go happily, for then I'd get to see my love. A deep voice growls low in my ear,

"Did yer parents ever teach ye not ter trust strangers?" I chuckle.

"I've broken many of their rules already, sir. What's one more?" It's his turn to chuckle.

"Ye always were a stubborn lass." I smile.

"How did you escape from hell?" I ask softly. He laughs now, bitterly.

"No thanks to ye, luv." I sigh again.

"Jack, I wanted to go, but..."

"Let me guess: dear _William_ wouldn't let you?" I cringe at his tone, but nod my head. His hands tighten a bit on my houlders.

"Why did ye listen, luv?" He growls in my ear. I lean back into him as he wraps his arms around my shoulders gently.

"I didn't want to. I...Oh, Jack, I missed you so much!" Jack chuckles again and pulls me into his lap.

"It's hard ter stay mad at ye, Lizzie." I turned against his chest and snuggled into the warmth of his body. He squeezes me in a gentle hug.

"I don't want you mad a me, Jack." I whisper softly. Jack nods and strokes my hair.

"Aye. I know, luv." I sigh, grabbing his shirt tightly in my hands.

"So," I say softly, enjoying the closeness of his company. "What brings you back to Port Royal? I imagined you going after Jones, destroying him, becoming lord of the sea." Jack nodded.

"I won't lie to ye, that's on the list. But first, I need ter get something that I lost."

"And what would that be?" I ask, completely oblivious. He laughs again.

"Ye, lass. I lost ye, and I have no intention of doing so again." I try to sit up and look at him, but he just holds me closer to his chest. I frown slightly.

"Me? I don't understand. I sent you to the depths. I didn't come back to save you. I came back here, got married, got divorced, and had my image destroyed. Why would you want a single thing to do with me, Captian Sparrow?" Jack nuzzles my hair.

"Call me Jack. Please." I jump, surprised he's asking so nicely. Still, I quickly say,

"Alright. Jack." I feel him smile against my hair.

"That's better." He kisses my head gently. I push closer to his chest, making his arms tighten slightly around me. I smile.

"So, will you tell me why you want me?" Jack sighs loudly.

"Aye." He says gruffly. "It's cause I love ye, lass, savvy? And," he leans close to my ear and whispers, "I rather enjoyed that kiss." I feel myself blush, much to Jack's delight. He laughs again, and turns my head towards him, covering my lips with his. I feel myself trembling as ligtning shoots through me from where his lips are on mine. Jack creates a spark of emotions that I never knew I could feel. And it's all because of one kiss. Jack pulls back first, quite reluctantly, and stares into my eyes.

"Come back ter the pearl with me, Lizzie. Please. If I'm gonna take over the sea, I want to do it with ye at me side. I want ter be the terror of the sea with a goddess beside me, savvy? Please don't make me go on, as this is awkward enough." I laugh now, and cover his lips with mine this time.

"Captain Sparrow. Isn't it bad luck to bring a woman aboard?" Jack grins a devils grin and places his nose against mine.

"I didn't say 'woman', did I? I believe I said 'goddess.'" I rub my nose against his and smile.

"Very well. Let's go take over the sea."

**NOTE: Ok, so I'm sure this is shorter than my last one, but this is all I've got tonight, sadly. PLEASE R&R!!!!!...Please????**

**ShadowFane**


End file.
